Espiritrompa
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: "En aquel momento, ese deseo reprimido trepó hasta su garganta para convertirse en unos gritos que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo, y que, con cada golpe, se redoblaban y se unían a ellos las lágrimas. Como si estuviera expulsando de su cuerpo todos los sentimientos que había encerrado durante años con cada golpe del hacha sobre la carne pútrida del que había sido su marido."


**__****Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni el cómic de The Walking Dead me pertenecen.

**Notas de la autora:** Esta vez me he decidido por hacer una pequeña viñeta sobre Carol, a la que he cogido cariño sobre todo en esta última temporada. Es corto porque sentía que si lo alargaba más lo estropearía, ¡y ni hablar del peluquín!(¿A alguien más, aparte de mí, le hace gracia esa expresión?¿A nadie?¿En serio?Vale, vale, ya me voy a la esquina a marginarme por mis rarezas).

De todas formas, espero que os guste.

* * *

** —Espiritrompa—**

* * *

**C**on el tiempo, aquel deseo de libertad se había abierto paso desde lo más profundo de su ser, enroscándose como si de una serpiente se tratase en su garganta y asfixiándola lentamente con las palabras que nunca se atrevía a decirle, a él, a su marido. Ed fue incapaz de ver aquel deseo, tan ciego de alcohol como estaba y con sus ínfulas de macho dominante; para él su mujer sólo era un medio para desahogarse. A fin de cuentas, le había tocado casarse con aquella "buena para nada"que se echaba a temblar en cuanto levantaba el puño.

_Tan débil, tan frágil..._

A pesar de todo, día tras día, golpe tras golpe, humillación tras humillación, aquellas ansias de libertad iban creciendo en el pecho de Carol. Al principio, ella misma había rechazado la mera idea de ser libre y dejar de lado a su marido, porque eso estaría mal. No sería una buena cristiana y, además, no podía permitir que su hija creciera sin un padre. Pero cuando Sophia se hizo lo suficientemente mayor como para que Ed empezará a fijarse en ella de otra forma, la misma forma en la que él miraba a Carol cuando volvía del trabajo malhumorado y necesitaba pagar su ira con su mujer, empezó a plantearse seriamente el huir con su hija lejos de las garras de su marido.

Algunas noches se sorprendía al oírse a sí misma rezar a los cielos para que Ed fuera castigado por sus crímenes. Por lo que les hacía a ella y a su hija. Aunque sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas...

Pero, entonces, el apocalipsis estalló y se vio atada irremediablemente a su marido. Y, nuevamente, tuvo que ocultar aquel sentimiento en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Daryl enciende un cigarrillo y entrecierra los ojos, expulsando el humo por la boca. Carol sigue con la mirada el recorrido de las volutas de humo hasta que desaparecen.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Carol parpadea y observa de reojo a Daryl con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. A veces, se reúne con él en algún lugar alejado del resto del grupo, y fuman o simplemente charlan entre risas sobre cualquier cosa. Algo que nunca había hecho con su marido y que ahora se había convertido en una especie de costumbre que la hacía sentir mejor.

Estar con Daryl la hacía sentir muchísimo mejor. Curiosamente. En ocasiones se preguntaba si a él le pasaría lo mismo.

—¿De matar a mi marido?No _—_hace una breve pausa, mientras él da otra calada a su cigarrillo_—_. Todos los días rezaba a los cielos para que fuera castigado. Y al final...terminaron escuchándome.

Daryl frunce el ceño ligeramente ante ese comentario.

—¿Debería de arrepentirme? _—_Pregunta ella.

—No _—_él tira el cigarrillo al suelo y se sienta a su lado_—_. Yo también deseaba que algo o alguien castigara a mi padre por lo que nos hacía a Merle y a mí. Al final, a mi padre y a tu marido les pasó lo mismo.

—¿Él también fue castigado?

—Un caminante se le echó encima, así que...sí, también fue _castigado._

Daryl mantiene el semblante serio, como si estuviera dándole vueltas a lo último que ha dicho, hasta que Carol le revuelve el pelo y se levanta.

—Creo que sólo por eso, agradezco el que existan los caminantes _—_murmura entre dientes_—_. Sólo por eso.

—Sólo por eso _—_repite Daryl, con una media sonrisa.

Carol pone una mano sobre el hombro de Daryl y le da un suave apretón. Antes de irse, él agarra su mano y susurra:

—Eres muy valiente, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez?

El tacto de la mano de Daryl en su piel quema, pero es un escozor agradable.

—No. Eres el primero que me dice algo así.

Daryl chasquea la lengua y se encoge de hombros. Suelta su mano y se queda quieto, observando el horizonte con su ballesta en las manos. Ella lo observa durante unos segundos antes de alejarse.

Aún puede sentir el peso del hacha sobre sus manos, el sudor frío recorriendo su rostro y sus piernas temblando, antes de asestar un golpe certero en el cráneo de su marido. En aquel momento, ese deseo reprimido trepó hasta su garganta para convertirse en unos gritos que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniendo, y que, con cada golpe, se redoblaban y se unían a ellos las lágrimas. Como si estuviera expulsando de su cuerpo todos los sentimientos que había encerrado durante años con cada golpe del hacha sobre la carne pútrida del que había sido su marido.

Aquel sentimiento de libertad que tantos años se había empeñado en ocultar por el temor de sufrir la ira de un tirano como era su marido, un deseo tan pequeño e invisible como la lengua de las mariposas, había terminado escapando.

Y aunque Daryl la haya dicho que es valiente, ella no se ve como tal. Han tenido que pasar muchos años y ha tenido que ser un caminante el que acabara con su sufrimiento. Aunque fue ella la que sujetó el hacha que terminó con la existencia de Ed.

Por algo se empieza.


End file.
